Nickel carbonate is a light green powder, odorless and solid, that dissolves in dilute acid and aqueous ammonia, but not in water and that, upon drying, ranges in size from a fine powder to agglomerated hard lumps. This compound is generally used to manufacture of other nickel salts, nickel catalysts, pigments and additive of ceramics.
There are some known processes for preparation nickel carbonate form different sources. However, such paths do not consider recycling of reagent and a precipitation step.